1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack made of frame legs for a switchgear cabinet, wherein the frame legs are preferably embodied mirror-reversed with respect to a cross-sectional diagonal line and have profile sides, which extend vertically with respect to exteriors of the rack, have fastening receptacles and in an area of an interior make a transition into sections which constitute a receptacle for fastening mounting rails.
2. Description of Prior Art
A rack of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE 43 36 204 A1, wherein the receptacle is bordered by sections of the frame leg which extend vertically with respect to profile sides of the frame legs and form a receptacle for mounting rails which are essentially square in cross section.
Frame legs for racks of a switchgear cabinet are known in the most varied cross-sectional shapes, as is also disclosed in German Patent References DE 40 36 664 A1, DE 41 32 803 A1, DE 81 07 658 U1 and DE 87 03 695 U1.
The frame legs in accordance with German Patent References DE 40 36 664 A1 and DE 81 07 658 U1 have receiving grooves for sealing elements on the outsides of the rack.
It is known from German Patent References DE 41 32 803 A1 and DE 87 03 695 U1 to attach connecting sections at an angle of 135.degree. to the sections constituting the exteriors of the rack, which are connected with the profile sides by profile sections extending vertically above the profile sides.
Respectively different profile sections extending parallel and vertically with respect to the profile sides forming the exterior, which are oriented toward the interior of the rack and have fastening receivers, are shown in German Patent References DE 81 07 658 U1 and DE 87 03 695 U1.
All these known racks put together from frame legs more or less meet the requirements made on a switchgear cabinet. In one case the sealed attachment of the sheathing elements on the rack is improved, while in another case the fastening opportunities on the interior of the rack are used and made easier. The beveling of the exterior edges results in a receptacle for the bevels of sheathing elements and space for hinge and locking elements.